When the worlds collide
by MaiHuy
Summary: A journey about a boy, along with his friends and pokemons tries to become the Invincible and stop the evil forces from taking over the world. However, things are not as simple as they look. The evil organizations are colliding to make the biggest villain force, pokemons are being threatened by inhumane crimes. Watch the boy experiences his adventure, his relationships and more...
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of a legend

A year after the Mask Man event had ended, a boy was born in a small cottage in Cherrygrove City. The moment their parents first looked at him, they immediately knew that he would be an amazing Pokemon Trainer. Few months later, another boy was born, right next to the first character's house. Their name, respectively, are Henry and Axel. Henry appeared to be a quite good-looking guy with amber-like eyes that always shone as if it was predicting a bright future of a prodigy, while Axel shared the same lovable appearance, with deep black eyes and a friendly, cheerful smile that was said to can make friends with all kinds of Pokemon. Axel's family wanted to predict and prepare for Axel's future and destiny, so they invited Morty – a mystic young man with a special ability to see or foresee things that normal people can not see. His ability earned him the title of "The Mystic Seer of the Future", and he was also the Ercuteak City's Gym Leader. Mordy predicted: "Your son seems to own a mild and gentle nature, so it's easy for him to make friends with people and Pokemon. But he seems not too good at training them, what a pity…"  
As soon as his words were clear, Axel's parents fell in despair. They were not too rich, and they were not wealthy at all. They wanted their kid to be successful, to be adapted at training Pokemon, since Johto is such a wonderful land for Pokemon. And most important, they couldn't manage to fulfill their dreams, which is becoming a master at training Pokemon. Bearing Axel, they really hoped that their son can complete their wish, not to follow their narrow path and end up in some normal, boring job. So Morty's words were like thousands of knives that stabbed right in their heart, destroyed all their hope…  
But, no sooner had Axel's mom's tears started to drip down her cheek than Morty suddenly continued: "Wait. I saw something. Something that is really weird and considerable."  
Morty's sentences definitely surprised Axel's parents. Although they really wanted to ask, they didn't want to mess with Morty's "meditation", so they left Morty in silence, and let him continue his predicting thing.  
"Do you know any boy who names Henry?" – Morty asked them.  
"Uh..uhm we do. He was born five months ago right near our house." – Axel's dad shocked, but yet maintained to keep himself calm and try to answer this mystic seer.  
"I need to check out on him to see if the words are true". And without a word, suddenly Morty ran through the door and rushed to Henry's house.  
Being left confused, Axel's parents had no choices but to follow Morty, leaving Axel alone.

* * *

When Morty arrived at Henry's house, he noticed that the door is tightly locked from inside. He tried to call Henry's parents, but there was no answer.  
"Seems like there is no options left" – Morty told himself, and after his speech a flash of light appeared.  
A ball – like Pokemon with a body full of toxic gas appeared, and tried to get through the door searching for Henry's sign, but after a moment it came back with some wounds.  
"What happened?" – Morty wondered loudly. And from the foot of the door a wave of water splash to his feet.  
"So there is at least a person in this house, besides Henry. Or could it be a wild Pokemon on the loose?" – Morty kept wondering for answer, but the solution was coming forward the source of that water wave.  
And when I said coming forward it meant literally.  
That gas Pokemon again tried to sneak into Henry's house without being hurt by that weird wave of water  
Few minutes later…  
A little girl opened the door quietly, but couldn't avoid being seen by Morty. She was holding a manta-like pokemon which looked really cute, with a blue and navy body and two red spots on its back like a baby pokemon and a beaver pokemon. Behind her was that gas pokemon, lying on the floor, having fainted.  
"You defeated my Gastly, little girl?" – Morty asked in surprise.  
"So you are the one who try to break into my house!" – The girl tried to accuse Morty. "What do you want, you theif?"  
"I can't explain right now. This thing is really important, so if you let me in…" – Morty tried to rush into Henry's house but he barely made it before the little girl's manta-like pokemon shot a wave of water into Morty's face.  
"Walk on my dead body if you want to!" – The girl shouted with full of determination  
"I'm sorry but you left me no choices" – Morty released two pokemons…


	2. Chapter 2: Morty and the little girl

As Morty clicked the ball open, two more Pokemons came out. Another Gastly and a quite similar pokemon that looked really mischievous. That pokemon looked like an evil girl that could float, with some red gems on its neck, floating "hair" and the floating back that looked like a ruffled dress. Their attempt to frighten the little girl really worked on her.  
"What is that pokemon? It sure looks scary." – The little girl asked Morty, but he just smiled wickedly.  
"So you want to fight? I warn you, my Pokemon and I are quite strong. And…and…uhm… just because you look like an adult, it doesn't make you… uhm…an experienced trainer…you know that, right?" – She tried to intimidate Morty, but it seemed like the words antagonised her.  
"I tried to compromise but you just kept being rude towards me. I have no choices." – Morty finally spoke, but the words didn't make the situation easier.  
She watchfully took a step back, her hands still holding her two pokemons. She hesitated to send her pokemon out to fight, but Morty's action definitely made her have to.  
The other Gastly's body suddenly turned yellow as if it were shining, then released multiple bolts of released multiple bolts of yellow electricity at the manta-ray like pokemon. That move was surely too much for that poor pokemons, as it officially fainted.  
"Mantyke!" – She shouted out the pokemon's name in desperateness, while her hands were still holding it.  
"That move must be Thunderbolt" – The girl thought. "I don't know that Ghost pokemon can use Electric moves. Now what to do?" – the words went quickly through the girl's mind, just to worry her even more.  
But seriously, what could she do right then? She might have some battle experience before, but she had to accept the face that she was still too young, she hadn't been strong enough yet. In front of her was a well-known trainer in Johto region with not only natural battling skill but also special mind ability. How could she manage to win against some genius like that? And yet, inside her house was Henry, her brother. He was just a defenceless human-being, and what if Morty was trying to take him away? The thought of losing her brother made the girl can not stand it anymore.  
It's time to payback.

* * *

"That's it! You're going to pay for it. And just so you know, remember my name before you die. I'm Mei!" – Mei confidently said while sending the beaver pokemon to battle  
"Bidoof, Bite!" – As soon as the girl commanded, Bidoof jumped towards Gastly, bit it with Bidoof's strong jaw and knocked it out.  
"That's what I'm talking about! Be careful when you are fighting with the strongest trainer in the Cherrygrove City!" – Mei's confidence was burning just like fire.  
"Don't be too cocky little girl…" – Morty smirked, but still hiding a hidden smile because of the little girl's cuteness.  
The mischievous Pokemon opened its mouth and a green ball appeared, then the ball of energy was shot towards Bidoof and exploded on impact, blew Bidoof away.  
The battle ended that quickly, and of course the winner was Morty.  
But an unexpected thing happened, the explosion somehow affected Mei too, and it resulted in the faintness of her.  
Few seconds later, panic and tired, Mei tried to tell Morty: "You can't harm my brother. He is still too young. You won't get to him and you can't destroy my precious family!"  
The full-of-determination words came from a 7 years old girl, who was really young but so thoughtful and responsible, made Morty couldn't help but smiling, which is a rare feel that only a few people can see.  
He kept smiling gently, lifted Mei's body upwards and held her in his arms, carried her carefully to the bed and finally laid her down.  
"Let see what I can do?..." – Morty wondered. Five minutes later, he decided to send another pokemon. It's a humanoid pokemon with a white body that looked like an oversized dress; a bowl-cut green hair that attached with two flat, red horns, a large one on the forehead and a smaller one on the back.  
"I know you're Eusine's, but you know that I am a good person. Now, please help me heal this little girl." – Morty asked the pokemon to help.  
The pokemon quickly came to Mei, but then looked at her in a long while, then looked back at Morty, confused  
"Sure. Look at this." – Morty took out something in his pocket. It looked like a medal which represented the image of a wispy ghost.  
"It's the Fog Badge, believe me now?" – Morty ordered the pokemon.  
Sighed, the pokemon raised its hands and suddenly its horn began to shine. A pulse of pink waves flew to Mei, restoring Mei's health quickly.  
Morty could hear Mei's breath, but it still sounded weak.  
"One more time, Ralts!". Ralts nodded and raises its hands again. This time Mei was completely healed.

* * *

When Mei fainted, she sank into her subconscience. Waves of thought kept flowing in her head. She could hear many voices speaking inside her head, but most of them sound desperated.  
"Well, this is the end"  
"Not only you lost to that suspicious man, you are also going to lose your brother too. What will your family say? Will they ever forgive you?"  
Those thoughts couldn't help but haunting her, making her nauseous, but at the same time making her even more tired.  
Mei is the older child in the family, and that comes with a lot of responsibility. Not only she might get ignored, she might also have to take care of her brother, and that makes her feel like losing her youth, thinking of too many things. But she loved her brother, she can leave her alone. Again, that thought of losing her brother made her can not stand it anymore.  
But what made her can stand? Losing to Morty? Losing her brother? Being yelled and criticised by her parents? She just kept thinking. Maybe she should stop. But she couldn't. The waves of thoughts kept spinning around her, made her dizzy even more. Everything went black as soon as she felt intolerable…

* * *

Suddeny, her head don't feel that heavy anymore. The thoughts flew away, making Mei feel lighter. She could feel her body much better, even though somehow she knew she needed to prepare for the next suprising thing.  
She opened her eyes. Sitting right in front of her was Morty, smiling tenderly at her. "Well that was creepy." – Mei thought. But then she realized, there were more important things to be worried about.  
"Hey weirdo! Where is my brother? Why are you sitting here? What have you done to my brother?" – The words went out as quickly as she gained her consciousness.  
"Please talk more politely or I won't answer." – Morty still remained calm. "I will answer it one by one. First, your brother is fine. He is somewhere in the house…"  
"Somewhere? That's what you called *fine*?" – Mei interrupted loudly and worriedly.  
"Just relax. I have psychic power. And so does this Ralts. We can sense danger nearby if something may come up. And just so you know, you owe him a thank, since he healed you before…" – Morty continued and looked towards the pokemon.  
"Oh yeah, where's my manners? Thanks so much, Ralts!" – Mei cuddledly patted Ralts's head.  
"Now, my job here is done. Time to meet Henry…" – Morty slowly went to the stairs.  
"What for?" – Mei asked.  
"Again, you interrupted me." – Morty leered – "Be polite. Remember?"  
"Oh, okay…" – Mei sighed.  
"I told you before, this is important. Your brother has a bright glimpse of becoming a superb Pokemon trainer. So I will use my power to make sure if that is true. It would have been much easier if you hadn't been too fiesty…"  
"Really? But you know, since we're really young, and you're a stranger…"  
"Well I don't blame you. But stop wasting time. I'm really eager to see him now." – Morty always keep his poise even in irritating situations.  
They went to the stairs and see a cute boy sleeping peacefully on the cradle. As soon as Morty looked at him, he was very shocked.  
"What's happening?" – Mei asked.  
"A suprising answer, I'd say." – Morty's smile glowed.


	3. Chapter 3: Mei's rough battle

**Mei's rough battle**

Without other words, Morty ran into Axel house, left Mei in surprise. He happily rushed to Axel's parents and shouted: "Hey! I've just found the solution for…"  
But the happy moment of Morty didn's last that long. In front of him, lying on the floor, fainted, were Axel's parents. Looking at that, normal people would try to heal them. But no, Morty knew there was more important thing: rescue Axel! Still, before he got on the stairs, he had released his borrowed Ralts to heal them.  
" I know you're quite tired from the healing before. But please, I can't let them be in danger! So please, help me and cure them from that terrible accident" – He hurriedly told his Ralts, didn't give it any chances to even complain.  
"And just to be sure… Here, she will help you too!" – Morty sent out Misdreavus.  
"Heal them and be ready to fight back if there's mischief! Now I must hurry!" – He quickly climbed the stairs with the speed of light, leaving Ralts and Misdreavus back for their business.  
When he managed to get to Axel's place, it was totally a mess. Axel's toy lied all the way, his clothes got scattered, also. The bookshelf fell down, let the books piled up.  
Luckily, Axel was still safe.  
Couldn't hide his relief, Morty came to Axel. In the vision of his eyes was an image of a really cute baby who cackled a lot. Looking at him just made Morty feel safe even more…  
" You little boy, keep smiling, since you are too young. If you're older, you won't be smiling like this, you know? But how lucky I am to see that you're safe. Did you know that I have had the answer for your future. Let me tell you somethi…"  
Morty was pep-talking to a new-born, mindless human but he didn't manage to finish it before something knocked him out, left Axel alone in trouble.

* * *

Mei was resting in her house until her Mantyke suddenly squirted water panickingly to Mei, as if it had wanted to inform her something really important.  
"What is going on?" – Mei surprisingly asked.  
Mantyke shook its head repeatedly but Mei could realise, it was pointing towards Axel's house.  
And from that Mei could see the earlier Ralts waving as worriedly as Mantyke, pointing upwards to the second floor.  
"Oh no! Morty is in trouble! I should help him, but what to do? Wait, Mom and Dad told me to use this pokemon in emergency, since it's really powerful… Should I? Should I not?... Ok I will leave this beast to watch out for Henry, while I will fight to save Morty, is that correct?" – Mei nervously asked the pokemons for solutions, and returned were the nods of them.  
Knowing the undeniable support of them is really helpful right then, she rushed to Axel's house.  
She, as well as Morty, was ultimately shocked to see Axel's parents lying down the floor, even though had been healed, still unconcious.  
There's nothing much that she could do to them now, so she ran to Axel's place.

* * *

In an awe, she saw two giant snake pokemons (at least huge, compared to her) glaring at her at the same time. Only their appearance had already frightened her to death, not to mention about the intimidating glare. And behind them, standing, was a mysterious lady.  
"Well…well… what do we have here? A young, little brat…You know what this situation will go, right? Leave her now or my snakes will finish you with just one bite!" – The lady laughed wickedly at Mei.  
"What..do you..want?" – Mei tried her best to push those words out of her mouth.  
"Oh, I've just heard this curious and also-a-young-brat boy had found something interesting in… *what do they call?* Ah! A prodigy, a promising expert in training Pokemons. So I think I can stop by and see if the rumors were true… Maybe we can recruit this talented boy?"  
"We? What do you mean?" – Mei interfered with a confusing question.  
"Oh whatever. You have known too much!" – She laughed cruelly. "Arbok, Seviper! Finish that meddler!"  
The light from their eyes exposed their appearance. A serpent-like Pokemon with purple scales all over its body, on his hood was a design of an angry face; and a serpentine one with a body of almost black, but had some yellow hexagon markings from the head to tail. Only when Mei looked at them did she realise, snakes, cobras, serpents or anything to do with snakes are her biggest fear.  
The black snake showed its fangs, and scared the hell out of Mei. She was about to cry until the evil lady laughed: "Poor little girl. Since it seems that you come here by *accident* (she smirked at that moment), I will give you two choices. First, you can run away, forget about all things and leave me do my business, and the world will be fine again. Second, you can stay here, fight till the last breath, which I mean fight until you die. Of course you are not stupid, right you beast?"  
As a little 7-years-old girl, normally she would run away. But the one she needed to save was the one who saved her before, and she was smart enough to understand this was showing her gratitude for Morty. And what would happen to Axel and Henry? She could never be sure for that.  
"Sorry, lady. I'm here to fight. At least, to save Morty!" – Again, Mei determination burned as fire.  
"No you can't! Leave her now, or else!"  
"Seems like I have no choices left"  
"I guess I was so wrong when I gave you choices. Why would I have to waste my mouth to a stupid brat like you? And hey, just so you know, that sentence suits me more you know?" – The lady stared at Mei in disgust. "Arbok, Poison Fang! Seviper, Poison Tail."  
The purple one tried to bite Mei with its fang, while the black one swang its tail towards Mei. She would have been dead that moment if there hadn't been the help of Morty's pokemons.  
Gym Leaders' pokemons are strong, indeed. Even when without the owner's instruction, they can still work independently well. What just happened was the move Psybeam of Misdreavus and Confusion of Ralts saved Mei in the nick of her life.  
"Gr… How lucky you are to have some help. But it doesn't make your life last any longer. However, to think carefully, it won't be fair if I keep fighting you like this. Let see, each of my pokemon will take two of you guys, ok?"  
"Ok… Let's show her what we've got!" – Mei's chance to live rose much stronger.  
The little , brave girl devided the the battle to two parts: Seviper Vs Misdreavus and Bidoof; Arbok Vs Mantyke and Ralts.  
Seviper tried to lick Misdreavus to deal some serious damage, but Bidoof jumped towards, took no harm and retaliated it with its Bite move.  
"Finish the weaker one!" – The lady ordered the snake.  
Seviper swang its tail towards Bidoof, but it couldn't see Bidoof anywhere. It was confused by the disappearance of Bidoof. And, to add more confusion to Seviper, Misdreavus shot a multicolor wave of light at Seviper. The situation, to be honest, even though suprising, was equal at that moment.  
Annoyed, it rushed to Misdreavus and used a powerful Crunch on it. Due to the super-effective damage, Misdreavus was knocked out.

* * *

Arbok used Acid in order to hit both pokemon, but Ralts's Double Team and Mantyke's Agility allowed them to dodge the poisonous attack.  
That was really irritating, especially when Mantyke kept flying around Arbok and shot Bubble Beam at it. Enraged, it released its tongue and tried to Lick Mantyke in order to paralyze it. But Ralts protected Mantyke, used its ability – Synchronoize to paralyze it back. In addition, Mantyke confused Arbok with Confuse Ray.  
Things were going really well for Mei's side.

* * *

 ** _So how do you think about my first effort in these three chapter? You can exchange some advice with me by Review. Since I'm new to this, I'm sorry if three chapters is too long for just a past event. But I promise a special thing in the upcoming chapters. Anyway, thanks a lot for the reading  
_**


End file.
